


Happy Birthday, John.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites Dave over to watch a movie. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, John.

"Dude, I can't believe you made me come over here just to watch this shit movie with you."  
"Oh, hush, Dave! It's my birthday. I make the rules!"  
"What the fuck ever. Just make sure I don't fall asleep, okay?"  
Dave put his feet up on the couch as John put in a movie that Dave had never even heard of. It was John's birthday, and he had invited Dave over to watch a movie with him. Rose and Jade had been busy, so Dave was sort of a last resort, so it seemed. It was never actually that way, however; Dave was always invited just about everywhere.  
John picked up the remote and walked back to the couch. When he saw Dave's legs in his seat, he frowned, then sat on them. Dave smiled at the action and pulled his legs out from underneath the dark haired boy, causing him to fall sideways onto the arm of the couch.  
"Dave!"  
"What's wrong? I moved 'cause I was uncomfortable!"  
"Yeah, but your moving made me fall! I almost hit my head, dumbass!"  
"Oh shut up. The arm's cushioned anyway."  
Dave casually reached towards the popcorn bowl. At the bowl, his hand brushed over John's a little, and out of the corner of his eye, Dave could see John blushing. He chuckled.  
"Having a romance movie moment, are we, Egbert?" This remark made John blush harder and draw his hand away from the bowl.  
"Shut it, Dave! We just happened to be reaching for the popcorn at the same time!"  
"Yeah, and you blushed like an idiot."  
John crossed his arms and pouted on the couch. Dave couldn't help but smile. John was pretty damn cute when he wanted to be.  
As the main menu appeared on the screen, John reached for the remote, purposefully avoiding the popcorn bowl. When Dave saw this, he smiled, but didn't say anything. The moment was just fine as it was.

A good half-hour into the movie, the boys ran out of popcorn, so John paused the movie to make more. Dave followed him into the kitchen and just barely caught a glimpse of a Betty Crocker box before John shoved it away into the cabinet.  
"Your dad really likes baking."  
"Yeah, no shit! He's always making these stupid cakes. You should have seen the one he left in my room this morning. It had pink icing all over it. Pink icing! I don't even like pink!"  
"You care a lot about this, dude. Sometimes I worry about your mentality."  
"Dave, my mentality's just fine. It's your brother's that's not."  
"Dude, are you kidding? Bro is the shit."  
"He runs a website about porno puppets."  
"Yeah, and he also has the best collection of swords and other shit in the country. Possibly world."  
"Dude, no way."  
"Yeah way!"  
John walked over to the microwave and set the timer for the popcorn, then put the bag into the microwave.  
"Dude, who sets the timer before putting in the popcorn?"  
"Uh, everyone?"  
"No, you're supposed to put in the popcorn, close the door, then set the timer."  
"Well Dave, not everyone's a crazy Texan."  
"Everyone should be a crazy Texan. We do things the best way."  
"Will you ever be smart, Dave?"  
"Smarter than you already, John. Now make the damn popcorn."  
John shut the door and pressed the start button on the microwave. As the popcorn popped, the pair listened to the sounds coming from the microwave. They became so engrossed in it that both of them jumped when the microwaved beeped to say it was done. They looked at each other for two seconds and started laughing.  
"You're such a fucking scaredy-cat, Egbert!"  
"Hey, you were startled too!"  
The two of them laughed for a little while longer before John opened the door. The boys reached for the popcorn together, and their hands brushed again. Dave didn't let John's hand get away this time. He held it in his own and brought it down as he got the popcorn with his other hand. He only let go for a second to open the popcorn, but Dave took John's hand again when he refilled the bowl. John was blushing like an idiot the whole time.  
Dave picked up the popcorn bowl, still holding John's hand, and led John over to the couch. Dave grabbed the remote. Before playing the movie, he gave John a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Happy birthday, John."


End file.
